


The Real Me

by kennedie_exe



Series: Promptis Fan Week [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Dysphoria, Eating Disorders, HERE'S SOME ANGST, High School, M/M, Panic Attacks, Poor Prompto, Promptis Week, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: In which Prompto doesn't think he's good enough for anyone really especially not the prince. He hides everything but Noctis wants to see the real him.





	The Real Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Promptis Fan Week!
> 
> Prompt: Good Enough
> 
> Like the tags said, here's some angst

He started his day looking in the mirror and taking one diet pill. _ Snap!  _ He takes a photo to see what other work he could do to his body. He then moisturizes his face and adds foundation to cover his freckles. He never really liked his freckles. Just more imperfections, blemishes. Unnecessary details that made him feel less pretty. Next he does the thing he dreads the most; he steps on the scale. He tells himself all the time that he should just throw it out but it helps keeps him on track or if he's slipping. He's gotten to the point where he thinks he's always slipping. The scale displays a number that's a bit underweight for his age and height. Prompto thinks he's gaining weight. He solves this problem by eating one piece of toast and an egg for breakfast. He went on a light jog to burn off his breakfast and that completed his routine of the day. It's a cycle really. He's accustom to it. 

 

He walks to school with his briefcase in hand and a stoic look to his face. He keeps his eyes down avoiding eye contact with others. He doesn't like to socialize with people too much. Social anxiety is a bitch. Prompto manages though; he doesn't get too nervous once he's in school just when he's out, he likes to keep to himself. He makes it to school finally and puts on the rehearsed, fake smile of his. He thinks that if he keeps smiling, someone will talk to him. Or they will ignore him like the student usually do. He doesn't have any friends really. He's not good at making them. Well, he does have one friend but he's not even sure if that person wants to be his friend. 

 

He's the prince after all. 

 

Prince Noctis was probably pitying him. They talk a lot actually and their friendship isn't too new but Prompto also didn't want to be a burden. Plus, Noctis was handsome, hot even. He shouldn't want to be seen with someone so frail and face full of concealed freckles. He felt as if Noctis was too good for him. Noctis was a pretty quiet kid himself and kept to himself as well. Maybe that's why him and Prompto connected so well. 

 

Prompto never thought highly of himself. If anything, he had a streak of self-esteem and self-hatred issues. He was a chubby kid when he was in elementary school and those memories always haunted him. He had the fainted scars to prove it. He swears he has a bit of pudge on him  still and he hates it.  _ Eat a bit less and _ exercise  _ a bit more.  _ He sighs to himself and heads to his first class. 

 

Fuck. That's right, they were getting their exams grades today. Prompto studied for that exam pretty well and thought he'd do good on it. The D- on his paper said otherwise. He groans at the grade and lays his head on his desk. He should be happy that he didn't fail but his grade in this class was already low. Math wasn't his strongest subject. Could this day get any worse? 

 

It gets a million times worse. 

 

“Hey Prompto, I could help you on your next test. I got an A- and it seems your not too happy with your grade.” Noctis Lucis Caelum was speaking to him. He knows they're friends or at least he thinks they're friends, but this still caught him off guard. The heat was rising in his face because he hasn't responded yet and his throat went dry. He swallow thickly and turns his head towards the voice of the prince. 

 

“Uh yeah sounds good…”  He paused and tried to get his voice box to continue working. “Hey um Noctis? M-maybe we could, I don't know… hang out after school… t-to do homework?” He asked and yeah, he was definitely blushing and his voice rose an octave or two as he spoke his question. Great, he was embarrassing himself in front of the prince.

 

“Uh yeah sure. I can come over to your place if you want. I don't want to overwhelm you with the Citadel.” Noctis chuckled lightly and that chuckle alone made Prompto feel happier. 

 

“C-cool!” Prompto responded before the teacher quietly told them both to stop talking. 

 

School dragged on but soon the final bell rang. Noctis told Prompto to meet him by his locker so they could leave together. Prompto quickly left his class walking faster than he should to meet up with the prince. He makes it probably a few steps away before tripping over his feet. Noctis caught him just in time though right before he face planted. 

 

“Whoa watch your step. You don't wanna hurt yourself.” Noctis said as he lifted Prompto up. Prompto wanted to run. His face was flushed, everyone is watching him, and he was still in Noctis’s arms. His eye grew wide and he quickly, sloppily, composed himself. He tried to speak but his words kept stammering. Gods, he's an embarrassment. 

 

“I… I uh… Th-thanks… You r-ready to g-go?”

 

“Yeah let's go and don't trip over yourself this time.” Noctis let out a laugh and they both soon walked out the school. 

 

The walk to Prompto's place wasn't far from the school at all. It was pretty much silent. Prompto being too afraid to say anything that could hinder this moment. He's 1000% sure is he said something wrong, Noctis would just walk away. They soon arrive to the small apartment. As they go inside, realization hits Prompto.  _ Shit I don't have food or anything!  _ He panics immediately. He was also hungry but he really shouldn't put on anymore weight than he thinks he has. Maybe if Noctis doesn't ask about food, he has nothing to worry about. 

 

“Hey do you have like any snacks?” 

 

Fucking great. 

 

Prompto sighs and tries to come up with a response. Telling the prince that he only had bread and eggs because that's been his diet for the past week wasn't a good idea. He'll just play it cool. 

 

“Well… My parents are always out and I usually go to the store after school… I don't have much right now.” He decides to tell him and Noctis hums as a response. 

 

“Are you hungry? I can order food if you want.” 

 

“Oh… I'm fine, thanks though…” He spoke as his stomach began to growl. He blushed and held his stomach trying to get it to conceal the sounds it was making. 

 

“You're stomach says otherwise.” Noctis chuckled. “I'll order some pizza, is that okay?” Prompto wanted to say no. Pizza had too many extra carbs and calories and he really didn't want to see the number on the scale rise up at all. Maybe he'll eat it then run like 4 miles to work it off. Good plan. Noctis soon ordered food and they sat and waited for it. 

 

Prompto was becoming fidgety. It seemed Noctis didn't mind the overwhelming silence but Prompto felt like it was suffocating him now. He should say something, right? They're friends after all. 

 

“Uh so… I don't have much here really… sorry if it's not fancy or anything you're used to…” He's rambling now and stopped himself from talking too much. 

 

“Nah it fine here. Way more homey than the Citadel really…” Noctis sided as he leaned against the couch. 

 

“I bet the Citadel is so cool!” Prompto felt himself get too excited and dialed it down. “I… ummm… you think I could come by and take pictures sometimes? Nothing weird! Just like… Uh… I-it always looks nice from afar and I could get some really cool shots…” He stuttered through his words but somehow, it made sense. 

 

“You're welcome anytime.” Noctis said with a reassuring smile. “Hey where's your bathroom?”

 

“Down the hall first door on the left.” Noctis soon takes his leaves for the bathroom leaving Prompto there to figure out things. He still couldn't believe the prince was in his house. Prompto was a loner, loser, and not that good looking. There goes his self esteem. He hoped Noctis was quick just so he could talk again and keep his thoughts at bay. 

 

Noctis used the bathroom and was washing his hands. He shouldn't be snooping but the pill bottle was left on the sink.  _ Diet pills?  _ Noctis reads the label and yes, these were definitely diet pills. Also he find foundation which, he doesn't judge, but it's strange to see. He finally noticed the camera. He definitely shouldn't look through those. He decided to just bring it out of the bathroom instead and return back to Prompto. 

 

Prompto was playing a game on his phone when Noctis returned and jumped when he heard him came in. 

 

“Don't worry it's just me and… I found your camera in the bathroom. Mind if I look?”

 

_ Shit! _

 

Prompto's eyes grew wide and he's paralyzed in fear. No, no, no Noctis can't look at the camera. He'll see the real him. The him that all freckles and ugliness and pudge. Prompto wants no one to see that part of him. Not Noctis especially. His heart sped up and there's a lump in his throat that's preventing him from speaking. Prompto instead stood up and quickly went to Noctis and snatched the camera from his hands. Noctis was bewildered by what just happened and furrowed his eyebrows. 

 

“Sorry! That was weird and ummm… damn it… There's p-personal stuff on there and just… I'm sorry…” Prompto sounded like he was in fear. In true, he was. He was hiding himself away from him. Noctis would not like him anymore if he saw those pictures. Prompto sighed and walked back towards the couch with the camera and sat down. 

 

“Those pictures wouldn't have any relationship to the diet pills and foundation in the bathroom do they?” Noctis asked concerningly and Prompto freaked out. He could feel it coming on. His chest was beginning to tighten along with all of his muscles and breathing was becoming more difficult. He's beginning to sweat, his vision was becoming blurry with tears, and holy shit he was having a panic. 

 

A panic attack in front of the prince of Luis. 

 

Noctis quickly sprung into action and was at his side immediately. He didn't lay a finger on him and began trying to calm him down. 

 

“Hey now, bud. Listen and follow my breathing okay. In, out, in, out…” Noctis kept this up instructing the blonde how to breathe. It was about 10 minutes but Noctis never left his side. Once the blonde's breath was a little more steady, that was when Noctis fetched him a glass of water and a cool towel to place over his head. After giving him those items, Noctis began to stroke his back gently. Prompto had finally calmed down a bit. 

 

“S-sorry ab-bout that…” Prompto spoke quietly as he sipped his water slowly. 

 

“I should be sorry for triggering you… “ Noctis began. “Now, you don't have to talk about it now but I have to ask; why do you have diet pills?” Noctis felt Prompto tense up immediately at the words and shook his head slowly. 

 

“I just… want my body to look nice but I don't like it right now… Not with with my imperfections… Faded memories of what I once looked like.” Prompto sighed leaning into those gentle back strokes. 

 

“I know it's a mental thing, but dude you're pretty skinny.” He looks over Prompto body noticing the bit of hip bone protruding out. “Actually… You seem underweight… How much do you eat?” 

 

“Maybe I should throw out that scale I have.” He laughed dryly. “I don't think people would appreciate me if they saw the real me… I'm not that good looking and I don't feel skinny enough and-”

 

“You look fine Prompto.” Noctis spoke as he placed both hand on his shoulders. 

 

“You wouldn't be saying that if you saw what I really look like…”

 

“Then show me.”

 

“Wh-what?” Prompto's eyes went wide at the request. 

 

“You're my friend. It's only fair that I get to see who you really are.” Prompto thought this through and figured once he showed Noctis, the prince will most likely run away in disgust. Well he never needed friends anyways. 

 

“I… Uh… O-okay… I'll be back.” He spoke as he stood slowly and made his way to the bathroom. 

 

He first, takes out his contacts. Then he gets his face towel and washes away the foundation revealing those ugly  dots that scatter across his face. He messes his hair up a bit like he doesn't use hair gel and then puts his glasses on. Noctis will definitely not want to be seen with him. Not like this. He looks at himself in the mirror in disgust before sighing out. It was time. 

 

He takes his time leaving the bathroom. He even hopped on the scale for false hope that he wasn't gaining weight. It only made him feel worse. After about 5 minutes of contemplating, Prompto finally left the bathroom. He walked slowly back into the living room and his nerves were skyrocketing. This was the real him. He hoped that Noctis wouldn't be scared away by his looks. 

 

He returns quietly before clearing his voice to get the other's attention. 

 

“Ta-da…” Prompto spoke softly before immediately putting his head down. He could feel Noctis staring at him it. He felt naked and completely exposed. Noctis stood up and walked towards him. He grasped Prompto's chin gently and lifted his head up. Prompto froze at the gesture and whoa was Noctis close to him. His blue eyes were so intense and that small beauty mark just above his lip made him look gorgeous.  _ He was gorgeous.  _ Prompto shook that thought away. Now wasn't the time to fall for his friend. 

 

“I didn't know you had freckles.” Noctis finally spoke and Prompto let out a breath he was holding in. 

 

“Yeah I… hide them with my foundation…” He spoke barely above a whisper. 

 

“And glasses? Never knew you were wearing contacts.”

 

“Yeah…” He sighed. “This is me. If you're not satisfied you can leave. I'd leave too honestly…” He said. His voice wavering the slightly in sadness. Noctis was in disbelief of those words and pulled Prompto into a hug. The blonde went still. He was confused. Shouldn't Noctis be running away right now? Prompto's emotions were getting to him and he began crying, sobbing softly into Noctis’s shoulder. Noctis held him tightly as he rubbed circle into his back. 

 

“Prompto you look good. I'm not leaving you. I don't want you to feel this way.”

 

“B-but I'm not smart enough, handsome enough, just... not good enough. I'm not good enough to be your friend Noctis.” Prompto stated as he continued sobbing. Noctis pulled back from the hug only to place his hands on Prompto's cheeks. The blonde's eyes grew wide as Noctis wiped his tears away. 

 

“I don't want you to think this way but always remember that I'm your friend and you're good enough for me.” He spoke softly. Prompto couldn't believe him at first. The feel of pity was setting in. 

 

“Y-you don't have to pity me man. I know what I look like. I'm gross man. Why would you wanna be with someone like me?” Prompto sounded so defeated and with the previous panic attack and now recent crying, he felt exhausted. 

 

“Prompto, your freckles and glasses make up who you are and… They're actually… Pretty cute honestly.” Noctis blushed slightly and Prompto face heated up at the words. 

 

_ Cute?  _

 

Prompto was sure he was going to combust now. The prince of Lucis was calling him cute? He was dreaming, he had to be. There's no way Noctis thought he was cute. More pity. 

 

“Do you really think that? You would want to be around me?” Prompto asked. It was more of a clarification really. 

 

“Your like my only friend Prompto and you're fun to be around with. I'll help you not think so low of yourself. Like I said, you are good enough for me. And… Yeah those freckles are… adorable on you. ” He gave him a reassuring smile blushing slightly and Prompto stared at him blushing too. For the first in awhile, those words made Prompto feel a bit better about himself. They sounded so sincere and Noctis wouldn't lie to him. 

 

“I… Thank you for saying this. It actually helps a little…” He responded and gave a small smile. At that moment, the door bell rang and they both jumped in surprise. They laughed and went to go retrieve the door as they were blessed with 2 medium pizzas. Once they settled back in, Noctis immediately began eating a slice. Prompto eyed the greasy, cheesy food and his stomach growled. He really shouldn't eat this. That would break his bread and eggs diet. Noctis noticed his hesitation and handed Prompto a slice. 

 

“Take it and please eat. For me?” Noctis spoke and Prompto hesitantly took the slice. It smelt so good and his mouth was watering. He eats it though. Probably a bit quicker than he should because he never really ate much. He going to have to run like 10 miles to burn off all the fats and carbs and- 

 

“Get out of your head. It's fine. I'm not forcing you to eat the whole pizza but you gotta eat man. It's not healthy to starve yourself.” Noctis said.  _ It's not healthy to eat this either.  _ Prompto wanted to say but he just ate another slice. Noctis was making him feel more and more better about himself. Maybe his body was okay and maybe he could deal with his freckles. 

 

Maybe, just maybe, he was good enough. 


End file.
